Will You
by Sprkl LAX
Summary: Tristan and Jess were best friends when they were younger. Then Tristan moved yet kept in touch with Jess until he was sent down to Military school. Now Jess meets up with both Rory and Tristan. Will Jess put aside his feelings for Rory so Tristan can hav
1. Prologue

**This is my first Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction so if it sucks don't come after me saying I killed your favorite show. :) So I guess I need a disclaimer.. AHEM I do not own anything in this story [dude I'm broke, I just had to buy _Reese's_ with a dollar in NICKELS!] except the plot [I hope its original at least] and any new characters. Examples: I don't own Rory, Tristan, Jess etc. etc. They belong to the WB of which I have no part in. **

Reviews are AWESOME! so you wanna be the coolest person in the world than review and make me smile when I come back from hell otherwise known as the play I'm in. 

Quick Summary: Tristan and Jess were best friends when they were younger. Then Tristan moved yet kept in touch with Jess until he was sent down to Military school. Now Jess meets up with both Rory and Tristan. Will Jess put aside his feelings for Rory so Tristan can have his Mary or will chaos ensue. 

Prologue: 

My name is Jess Mariano. Not much to say about my life except I just got the shock of my life when my ex-girlfriend walked into my bookstore in New York. She said she was here on business but what business I didn't know until later. We went out for coffee and caught up on each others lives. It seemed that she was here to spend the weekend with her friend who is getting a divorce from her husband. It's sad but good for me. 

I don't know how or why but all my feelings for her came suddenly back. She came into my bookstore of all book stores that got to mean something. Fate is giving me another chance and I'm not going to screw up like last time. No way. 

Author's Note: Do you like? If you do review please. If you don't well review and leave me constructive criticism why. I like constructive criticism because if will tell me what I should do to change this story. And also I'm not sure if I should have it end in with Jess and Rory, Tristan and Rory, or the random voice in my head and Rory so you tell me why you want a certain one and I'll aim to please. 


	2. Blue Eyes

"It's so good to see you again," Rory said hugging her old friend Paris good-bye outside of Paris's new apartment. "I hope everything works out for you and Jamie." 

"I hope so too. I can't wait for it to end, I feel like I'm going to go crazy. Why did he have to cheat on me," Paris said starting to cry again. "And with Tasha too." Tasha was Paris's friend from The Times where Paris worked as one of the lead reporters. 

"I know that you hurt, but it will get better. Go out, sight see. How long has it been since you done that. And remember I'm here for the next week so don't hesitate to call me." 

"I know. Okay Bye. Oh and tell Lorelai I said hi." 

"Will do." Rory said saluting and then walking down the hall. Rory became lost in thought when she started to think about seeing Jess again. It was weird, she had put him to the back of her mind all through college. She didn't want to admit it but seeing him reminded her of Dean and all the memories she tried to put behind her. They saw eachother once during college and it turned out horrible. Jess was the one guy who could turn her into a bumbling idiot without even trying. That was probably why their relationship ended. Because... 

"Ow," Rory heard when she and some random guy were knocked down to the ground. 

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going because I just came from my friend's apartment and I was thinking of this guy I ran into. But oh man I ran into you. And did I mention how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you coffee. If you don't drink coffee I don't know what I'll do but let me make it up to you," Rory rambled on and on. 

"No its alright I wasn't looking where I was going either. Here let me help you up," The guy said. Rory looked up and saw magnificent blue eyes but they looked so familiar. 

"Do I know you?" Rory asked. 

"I'm not sure, but you do look familiar? Is this you first time to New York?" The guy questioned her. 

"Yeah, I'm here on business and to see an old friend of mine from college. You know I wasn't joking about the coffee thing. I really need some coffee right about now so you are welcome to come with me," Rory offered. 

"Sure. My name's Tristan." 

"I'm Rory. Come on let us go get coffee Mister," Rory said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his apartment building. Tristan just laughed and wondered what was so familiar about this girl with the coffee brown hair and blue eyes... 

Do you like? Review please.   
<3 Sprkl LAX 


	3. My Mary

HEHEHE I got reviews thanks so much. It made me smile! Someone said to make the chapters longer so here is the first of what I hope will be many long chapters. This chapter is full of Tristan Rory dialogue 'cause I need to get things out so SMILE ( ( (  
  
"Okay favorite color on three," Tristan stated. It was amazing how fast the two 25 year olds bounced into conversation. The two of them had been sitting there for an hour already. People walking in and out thought they were on a date with the way the two were joking around, and did nothing but laugh.  
  
"Purple," said Rory while Tristan said "Blue like the color of your eyes."  
  
"Are you trying to sweet talk me into something," Rory said grinning.  
  
"What if I am," Tristan smirked into his coffee.  
  
"Well I'd have to say that you need to do a better job, I've heard better pick-up lines in high school."  
  
"Oh yeah and did they ever work?"  
  
"Nope. Not once."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tristan asked pouting.  
  
Rory pretended to give it serious thought when she said "Umm no. Thanks anyway. Play again some other time."  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"You're infuriating," Rory said in between laughing.  
  
"You know you love me. So why don't you give me a little kiss." Tristan than pointed to his lips which made Rory laugh even more.  
  
"You... Look. Like..A..Chicken,"  
  
Around this time what neither of the two new friends saw was a certain person that both their pasts had in common. Jess saw Rory with a guy who looked like his old friend Tristan. He stared for a moment and realized that it was them. And they looked as if they were on a date. 'They can't be on a date. Fate was supposed to help me. Rory looks so cute in that outfit. She has really grown up in the last few years. She was beautiful before but now... WOW. What if they really are on a date, then they will get married and then I may never have a chance. Well I will have a chance even if I need to make my own chance and fate,' Jess thought as he walked back out the door to the coffee house.  
  
"Alright now that I have my breath back my turn to ask a question. Hmm. What's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Anything with Britney Spears in it. Can you say gorgeous," Tristan sighed.  
  
"Do you have a brain underneath you gawking? Seriously what's your favorite movie?" Rory said exasperated.  
  
"Okay fine. The Gentlemen's Club," Tristan admitted.  
  
"That's an alright movie but the best movie of all time is Charlie and the Chocolate factory followed by Casablanca." Rory said while thinking 'He's such a cool guy. Where have I seen him before? Self I really l need to stop talking to you or else I'll be classified as insane. Oh wait I just addressed myself as self, I really am insane. Well maybe if I invite him to my hotel or would that be too forward.' A second later Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Tristan talking again.  
  
"I have never seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Tristan told Rory.  
  
"Well than, you must have lived a deprived childhood. You want to come to my hotel and watch the handy dandy movie that I keep with me all times," Rory said hoping that he would say yes and no think that she was a loser.  
  
"Sure besides I think that they workers want to kick up out. Look that lady is giving us the dirtiest look,"  
  
"Okay let's go," Rory said getting up with Tristan following her. When they got there, Tristan looked around Rory's hotel room seeing an opened year book on her table.  
  
"Why do you have your yearbook open? Thinking about an old boyfriend?" Tristan said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ugh how about no. I was on the phone with my friend and we were reminiscing about my first year of high school when she hated me and this completely annoying kid called me Mary," Rory said walking out of the bedroom with her tape.  
  
"Ah I remember high school. I was one of those guys who called this girl Mary. I was the one who first called her that, but she really was a Mary. All pure and innocent yet very sexy and the one of the many girl lucky enough to kiss me," Tristan said feigning innocence.  
  
"Do you ever shut you ego off?" Rory threw up her hands.  
  
"Let's see, do I ever shut my ego off. I would have to say no. But you know you are lucky to have me around if you ask me," Tristan said slinging his arm around Rory.  
  
"I would have to think the opposite. I'm UNLUCKY to have you around," Rory laughed and walked away from Tristan. He pretended to pout which caused Rory to come over, "Aw did I hurt the poor baby's ego?" When Tristan nodded yes she said, "Well suck it up buddy. Be a trooper. Come on we have a date with the oompa lumpas," and dragged a pouting Tristan to the TV and the couch.  
  
"So Rory where did go to high school. I thought that my high school before military school was the only school that used the terms Mary and Magdalene. The school had been using them for decades." Tristan asked settling in on the couch.  
  
"I went to Chilton. It's a prep school in Hartford Connecticut."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Tristan asked disbelieving.  
  
"Um no. Why would I kid you?" Rory said with confusion on her face. She couldn't think of a reason Tristan would ask that but the next words out of his mouth confused her.  
  
"You were my Mary? I went to Chilton before getting shipped off to military school. So you are Rory Gilmore? My Mary?"  
  
"Tristan Dugrey, long time no see. How many other Rorys did you expect to meet in you life that you didn't connect myself to myself, if that even made any sense. And for you information I was never YOUR Mary. Come on we can catch up during the movie. And before you even ask I am not seeing bag boy anymore." When Rory said this Tristan closed his mouth and let Rory put on the movie.  
  
Review. Pretty Please With Sugar On Top. 3 Sprkl LAX 


End file.
